


Ghost Stories

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [9]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gen, actually i do, and happy times that are the opposite of this damn anime, but still, have some cute lesbians, i never write anything serious, more stupid ass fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir is a fucking weenie.<br/>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Modern AU, they all live on the same street.

The teenagers sat in a circle around their makeshift campfire, everyone eating s’mores. Sasha, taking a break from Chubby Bunny, left to go to the bathroom, and Connie started telling a story.

“You know, hundreds of years ago, Indians lived here-“

“Native Americans!”

“ _Thanks_ , Eren. Native Americans lived here hundreds of years ago. And… Their burial grounds are everywhere. American settlers, and later on, construction companies, never cared though…”

Ymir shifted closer to Christa, looking at Connie uneasily. He leaned in, increasing the spooky atmosphere.

“They say whole neighborhoods have been built on their graves. And how would you feel if that happened to you? And sometimes, on nights _just like tonight_ , you can still hear the warriors of olden days…”

Annie murmured “who is they?” to Reiner and Bertholdt from her spot in between them. Ymir, practically in Christa’s lap, held her like a teddy bear. Christa’s expression remained bored, almost blank, blinking at Connie. Armin, across from her next to Eren, made a confused face. Christa shrugged at him, rubbing Ymir’s back.

Connie opened his mouth, when there was a terrible shrieking noise. Ymir screamed, clutching Christa tighter. Everyone burst into laughter, and Sasha came out of the shadows.

Ymir’s face was completely red, and she loosened her grip on Christa.

“That was not me!”

Christa and everyone else laughed at her as multiple people called out “Was not!” Sasha sat down, and when everyone had recovered, they started their own conversations, enjoying the company of their friends.


End file.
